At War With The Most Powerful Gods Alive
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: Percy and Co. don't really believe that anyone is more powerful than Zeus and the Olympians. But their wrong. There are two immortals who are much more powerful than the Olympians. And those two immortals need the young heroes help. Discontinued.


**The hunters are at camp in the begining of this story, you'll see why thats relavent in a few lines, and Nico is only a year younger than Percy in this story**

_"Perseus."_

Seventeen year old Percy Jackson turned over in his bunk.

_"Perseus!" _

He sat up confused.

_"Perseus. Perseus Jackson." _A calming female voice filled his cabin. He grabbed Riptide from under his pillow.

The voice chuckled.

_"Come find me little hero. Come come. Time's wasting. We need you now. Only you can help us. Only you can free us. Only you. You."_

"Where are you?" He asked out loud.

_"I am everywhere and nowhere. Tomarrow morning after breakfast find Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Grover Underwood and go to Zeus' fist." _

"How do I know I can trust you?"

_"You don't. You have never met me in your life. Bring a bag for a quest. Anything you would bring for a quest. Tell them to as well. Leave Chiron a note. When you get there, a girl will be waiting for you." _The voice paused. _"Who's going? Oh. You will see a girl with long black hair and a boy with black hair. Go with them. When you get were your going, ask to see Colleen and Collin."_

"Anything else your magesty?" He asked sarcasticly.

_"Actually yes. I'm sending another with the two your meeting. The third will be a boy with light blue hair, green eyes with snake pupils, wearing a white jacket. I can't wait to meet the famous Percy Jackson I've heard so much about." _

"Who are you?" He shouted.

_"Your friend." _

"Can you be clearer?" He asked. But no one answered.

**Nico di Angelo Forever**

"Percy Jackson. Tell me where we are going." Annabeth Chase demanded.

"Yeah!" Thalia Grace said.

Nico di Angelo trudged behind Annabeth and Thalia silently with Grover Underwood and Tyson behind him.

"We're going to Zeus' Fist." Percy told them.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Because-"

"Perseus Jackson!" The group looked in suprise to the rock formation. Two dark teens stood at the bottom, a boy that looked about thirteen with blue hair wearing a white jacket sat on the ground beside them.

"Hi?" Percy said uncertain.

The one on the left- a girl- had long black hair and dark eyes, she wore a short black dress with knee high black boots. The one on the right- a boy- had to-long-black hair and dark eyes as well. He wore a black muscle shirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black sneakers.

The girl grinned.

"I'm Melanie. This," She gestured to the dark boy, "Is my brother Troy. That's Oliver." She pointed to the blue haired boy. He looked up and his hair fell away to reveal green snake eyes.

Melanie's eyes drifted from person to person hungrily. They came to a stop on Tyson and she grinned even wider.

"They brought a monster." Troy said with distaste.

"SHUT UP TROY!" Melanie barked. Then she composed herself. "We thought he was at the forges. But Colleen and Collin will be so happy."

Oliver stood up and brushed his pants off.

"We should get going." He said in a calm voice.

"Yes. We should." Melanie agreed. "Everyone have what they need? Weapons? Clothes? Good! Everyone join hands!"

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I can't run in a dress." Melanie smiled. "And Nico sweetie, I need you to help shadow travel us."

"Um..." The pale boy looked suprised.

"Everyone join hands!" Melanie directed once again. They grumbled but held hands.

"READY!" Melanie shouted. A dark shape blotted out the sun for a moment and they were gone.

"Holy blowfish!" A high pitched voice screamed. "Melanie? Troy? Oliver?" A girl that looked to be about thirteen with aqua colored hair wearing a blue sleevless dress with blood red bands around her biceps sat beside a small pond.

"Hey Faith." Oliver said.

"Where have you been?" She chirped.

"We went to get them." Oliver pointed to Percy and Co.

The girl brought a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my." She whispered.

"Shocking isn't it. Meeting your uncle and all." Oliver said.

"Dad said he was more hideous looking." The girl said dissapointed.

"Who's your dad?" Percy asked.

"Triton." She flipped her jagged bangs from her face to reveal ocean-blue eyes.

"Oh." Percy looked away awkwardly.

"I bet Colleen and Collin want to see them." The group turned to see a girl more beautiful than any any of them had ever seen (with the exeption of Aphrodite of course(please don't hurt me)). She stood shin deep in the clear blue water of the pond, in a very short, very pink dress. She had long light pink hair.

"I'm Lana. Daughter of Eros. AKA Cupid." She grinned brightly and Annabeth tensed beside Percy.

"It's okay Annabeth." Lana said looking hurt. "I'm not like most daughters of Aphrodite. I have respect for love. I won't try to mess with your relationship with Percy. I respect that you would stand up for it."

Annabeth eased up a little, just a little.

"And I didn't tell you." The aqua haired girl said. "But my name is Faith."

"We should get you to Colleen and Collin." Lana said stepping from the pond.

"Duck!" A deep voice screamed. Everyone dropped to the ground as an arrow impaled itself into the rough bark of a tree were Thalia's head had been a moment before.

"I'm so sorry!" A girl with black hair in punk-style pig tails, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and black boots said running up. Two boys with spiky hair jogged up behind her cackling evily.

The taller of the two boys had light brown hair and the other had sandy blonde hair.

"I'm Sheldon." The taller said.

"And I'm Spencer." The blonde said winking at Lana who sighed.

"And I'm Maria." The girl said pausing. "Daughter of Hades. These two buttheads are sons of Hermes."

The two boys grinned.

"My arrow went off course." Maria said sighing. "Because these two refuse to let me practice without interupption."

"Sorry. Not." The two said grinning. Maria turned and glared at them. Then they ran back the way they'd come.

"Bye." She turned and followed them, screaming something about disrespect.

"Let's go before we have to introduce you to everyone." Melanie said.

"All fifty of us." Troy grumbled walking off.

"Where are you going?" Melanie snapped.

"Colleen just told me to bring him here. Colleen is in the garden with Willo and the Demeter girls. Collin's in the library." Troy said then a shadow covered him and he was gone.

"That boy." Faith said angrily.

"I think it's cute." A girl wearing a faded light purple dress with gray hair in pigtails said appearing on a rock.

"Grace." Melanie said. "Must you?"

"I must." She paused and narrowed her eyes. "The master calls. Nice meeting you Percy, you to Nico." The girl winked at them and was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Daughter of Hecate." Melanie told them. "Now let's go. I have archery with the Apollo brats like now, so Micheal's gonna take you to Collin, then Collin will take you to Colleen." Melanie said. "Bye!" She chirped and was gone in a shadow just as a boy with purple hair appeared next to Lana.

"Hi Micheal." Lana said biting her lip and smiling.

"Hey Lana." He smiled back at her and she giggled.

"Come on girly. We have arts and crafts. Let's go." Faith grabbed Lana's hand and drug her away.

"I'm Micheal." The boy said turning to face the group. "Follow me." He turned and walked through a line of trees then towards a long and low building.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked.

"The library." Micheal said. "And Collin's office. Colleen's is in there to. But your meeting Collin first."

"Who are Collin and Colleen anyway?" Thalia demanded.

"Well," He stopped just as two teenage boys with mignight blue hair ran in front of him. "They are the ones who saved all of us, the ones who started this place, the ones who keep us alive, you name it."

"Are they married?" Grover asked. Micheal snorted.

"Their brother and sister. Colleen's older. And don't stare when you meet them, it ticks them off." He pulled open a wooden door as they approached the building. Inside it was bright and open. They were in a long hallway.

"I thought you said this was the library." Annabeth said coldly.

"It is. Follow." He walked down and turned into the first door on the left. Inside that room they stood in another hall, only this one's walls were book shelves.

"That stacks are like a maze." Micheal said. "Colleen and Collin set them up this way for the little kids. Well... we don't have any little kids really anymore though."

"Micheal?" A man with green hair- the color of dying grass- with black wire rimmed glasses wearing a brown suit jacket with a light blue dress shirt and red and white striped tie with jeans and sneakers stood at the end of the corrador they were in holding a stack of books. "You hate the library." He said.

"Collin, this is Percy Jackson and company." Micheal said. The man's face lit up.

"Thank you Micheal. You can go back to... whatever you do, because frankly I don't know."

Micheal grinned. "The way I like things." He turned and walked out of the library.

"I'm Collin." The man said. "I know who you are. Follow me." He turned and walked deeper into the library.

"Were are we going?" Percy asked.

"My office so I can put these books away, then we'll head to Colleen's office, more chairs." He explained as they continued to turn corners. Then a door was in front of them.


End file.
